


Into the Woods

by NEStar



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little girls shouldn't go into the wood, that's were the wolves are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

Winter is the time when she feels the difference between them the most.

In the spring he is too busy going crazy over all of the newness, every flower has to be sniffed, every baby must be cooed over – and she is happy to sniff and coo.

In the summer he is playful, always wanting to get out and explore, to see some new corner of the city and marvel at it's strangeness – and she finds herself rediscovering the city she grew up in.

In the autumn he is seductive, wanting to pad the cave and snuggle close – and even after three children she still loves the way he snuggles.

But in the winter...

In the winter his ears prick up at the call of the wind, his nose tremble at the scent of snow, and she can see the longing for the forest in his eyes. 

Even after all her adventures, there is that place deep within her that knows that little girls shouldn't go into the woods (especially in the cold and the dark) – and no matter how much she loves him and he loves her, she is a little girl and he will always be a wolf.


End file.
